The Bell's Carols
by minhthu12-Present
Summary: Mute, but yet her name is Carols Bell. The only sound she can make is a bell. Just like her name. OC. Rating might be change. Summary Changed. Title Changed. (Carols of the Bell)
1. Chapter 1: The Bell

**Ok, um hello I am minhthu12-present and my last account was minhthu12. The reason why I got a new account was because I couldn't login into my old account anymore and so yeah. Pretty sad. I was actually hoping who read this story would recognized me as minhthu12, though only people know who is minthu12 is (not personally). If the reader who's reading doesn't know I hope you recognized this title of a story; Victoria Chess' Secret. There will be a rewritten story of it but I still haven't figure out the title yet so yeah. I will tell when I have made up a title. Those who don't know minhthu12 or the story Victoria Chess' secret don't have to read all this. But, I hope you will read my new story after this one the rewritten story of Victoria Chess' Secret. Also the first chapter of Victoria Chess' Secret is actually a rough draft I did a long time ago so no wonder why it is stupid and doesn't make sense. I was still inexperience back then so yeah sorry for those that story.**

* * *

**Those who know minhthu12 (not personally) or the story Victoria Chess' Secret please the above.**

**(This information will be repeated in a new story later on)**

**(Just in case)**

**Chapter 1: The Bell**

Bell was a strange kid. She's mute, but yet when she tries to talk a bell sound could be heard. Bell had a devil fruit power, but it didn't help her from being strange it even made her weirder. It was lucky that she and some other kid were the only children on Pharmaceutical island. Or she would have been picked on. While, living on the island that was full of medicines, drugs, herbs anything related to the medical world, the other child living on the island is also weird as well. His name is Trafalgar Law, he's a weird kid but not as weird as Bell well let just say they're even. Bell never really met the kid since he lived on the other side of the island while she was just the opposite of him. She never really need friends anyway beside she wasn't allowed to go past the picket fence that surrounded her white mansion. It's not like she can't make friends or anything but she just wasn't allowed to be outside. Well, how can she even make friends when she wasn't even allowed to even go outside to the town or something. Then, a little miracle happened. She had one new friend aside from her parents, aside from the kind maids, aside from the obedient butlers, aside the animals and plants that always surround her. And it all started on a sunny day that was about to turn into a storm one.

12 years old Law didn't know that. His father had sent him to go to town to get some medicines for his mother. But on the way home, a storm was about to start, noticing that Law hurried along the path. On the end of the path there were signs since the island was always confusing. But, some drunk old man had just to switch the signs when was passing by. Going to the other path opposite where his home was, he went where the mute girl lived. The storm was getting rougher and the wind getting stronger, knowing this Law started to hurry along the path. But, when he reached the end all he found was a white mansion surrounded by pickets fence on a cliff above the sea. Turning back the path cursing under his breath he started to go back and go to the right way but couldn't. The storm was too powerful to get through, if he didn't have his balance he would be blown away and judging from how harsh the storm is, it won't show mercy when a cyclone appear. Knowing this Law head to the white mansion hoping the people living there would kindly let him stay until the storm is over. Opening the gate of the fence and walking on the stairs, he shook his whole body trying to get the water off him. Ringing the doorbell he waited patiently and heard footsteps from silent to loud. Well, not that loud. The door opens like behind the door is the Gods' homes. A girl greeted him, one about his age and was about a few inches shorter than him. The girl was dressed in a white dress that reached her knees, and a jean jacket that was short and small since it didn't past the chest. Connecting it was a big button and on top of it is a red bow. The girl kind of have a weird hairstyle but not that weird. On her left side of the head is a big, red bow that is keeping a bun in shape. On her right side, on the shoulder is a side ponytail tied with a smaller red bow. But what stand out the most is her bunny ears and tail, Law could see it. The girl nod and open the door more widely like she was inviting him in. He nod in thank you and went in, there were slippers in front of him so he took off his wet shoes and slipped into the warm, dry slippers. Inside the mansion was huge, everything had look like it was decorated with gold. Servants, maids and butlers were on the side bowing their heads as Law and the girl walked down the hallway. "Um...excuse me but do you have a den den mushi?" Law asked the girl.

Stopping her feet, she turn around and nod, a bell's ring could be heard from her. But, Law didn't hear it. Leading him to the end of the hall is, they came into a circular room that was filled with doors everywhere surely this mansion is even more confusing than the island. In the middle of the room is a small, tall table lamp and there stood on it was a den den mushi. Hurrying to it, Law hurried his call not wanting to bother the family living here. He told his father that he staying a mansion for a while and would return home after the storm is over. Hanged up, he signed. He was tired cold and wet. Noticing this, the girl came to a butler and point at him. The maids hurried with a towel while the butlers went to get him some new clothes while the girl escort him to a guest room. Although the room was too much for Law too handle. The walls were made out of real gold, the carpets with no speck of dust or dirt. The bed is a Baldacchino Supreme (Search for it if you don't what it is. Cost about $6.3 million) On the sides were Francesca Nightstands, all of these expensive things were getting Law crazy.

(A picture of the mansion, I super wanted this mansion so yeah, I explained how it is but I kinda change how it look inside when I was explaining it so yeah. Search for this: Alan Goldfield's Champ d'Or and under it should be a website said bornrich and continued.)

"Thank you for letting me stay here." Law thanked the girl who was just standing quietly in a corner like she was trying to get away from Law.

And Law here notice that. He might had never the politesse kid but at least he had to show some appreciation. The girl just nod and open her mouth but nothing could be heard but a bell. Law now didn't heard the bell before but he heard it clearly since it was really quiet in the room. "Um..." Law was about to say something but was cut by bell sound again. The girl was pointing at him, staring at him with her crimson eyes. "Huh?" Law was confuse.

The girl was pointing at him again and a bell was heard again. It took two more times until Law understood what she was trying to say. "My name?" He said and the girl nod saying correct.

"Law. Trafalgar Law." Law introduced himself almost smirking.

It was a beautiful bloom of a new friendship. In a matter of time, he had learn that she was mute. In a matter of time, he learn that the bell sound was made from her. In a matter of time, he learned that she wasn't allowed to go outside. In a matter of time, he learn that she was a bell. She was the bell that took away the sadness.

"What's your name?" He had asked her.

And for first time when she had tried to speak. Two words came out.

"Carols Bell"

The bell that he heard that day when she had asked for his name was a very gentle sound that soon later the wind took. But...in a matter of time, he soon get it back...

the bell.

* * *

**Sorry if this was a short chapter but the next will be also short since like if I update sort chapters I will update faster so yeah. You should see how lazy I am. It's like I write one word a day so yeah. I hope you enjoy this story later on. When I read big sea, little me both prequel and sequel and I read My good girl I came up with it so pretty much this is thanks to both stories so yeah. Also the cover image is what the girl look like but her eyes is crimson red.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Bell's Promise

**I really want to hurry this story since I am about to finish Victoria Chess' Secret plot and the story will be a rewritten if you don't what story is this. Then this story is the story I accidently publish with the rough draft. Don't read it's terrible. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter somehow I'm really energetic about this. I just hope that this one is not terrible or anything since I like it but I don't know about you. And this chapter is kind of fluffy. Kind of cute well my opinion but yeah.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Bell's Promise**

Ever since that day that Law and Bell had introduces each other. Law had came to visits more often because of a promise. And always waiting for him is Bell, standing in the garden with a her longing face. Bell might have look like his age but she was actually 2 years younger than him. She looked quite mature for her age. A bell could be heard as Law had came to sight of the young girl. Her strawberry blonde hair was now in a side braid, the tie she used had two bells on it. Her bunny ears was still seeable, Law had thought they were decoration but they seem to be part of her body and so was her tail. No wonder her parents didn't let her outside. If people know about her they certainly kidnap her and sell her. "Yo, Bell." Law greeted her with a smiling face.

Bell's face that was always pale and look sick, had brightened fill with joy. A bell could be heard again. She was calling for Law's name. "Don't get so excited." Law said as he open the gates.

Bell's parents had allowed Law to come and visit everyday. This was rare since it was dangerous sometimes. Bell tackled him on the ground as soon as she leapt to Law hugging him tightly. She sometime was childish for her appearance. "Ok, ok I miss you too!" Law had been trapped by the young girl's embrace.

A bell sound could be heard again. After being with Bell for a while, he had suddenly started to understand what Bell had been talking about. "You want to know about the outside again?" Law asked and Bell nodded furiously.

Since, Bell can't go outside, she had always ask Law to tell her about it. The sea, the land, the nature, the town, anything that she had never seen. Her favorite place is the sea. She always thought of these words in her head about the sea; 'The sea is where I can be free the most.'. Stories about the outside world, she already have them but that wasn't enough for her, it's not like the books experience the outside world. "Bell, what do you want to be in the future?" Law asked the question out of randomness as Bell asked for a story about the sea again.

Bell tilt her head to the left side, se closed her yes and put her hand on her chin in the thinking position. "Pirate? Why would want to be that?" Law asked her as she wrote her answer on a piece of paper.

Even when Law could understand her, Bell would have a weird habit of writing everything down. But, Law already got used to it.

_So, I can be free._

Her explanation wasn't really a good one, since everyone gets to be free. Her explanation was too little words to understand it. Her explanation didn't had big words to describe it. Her explanation was really simple; _So, I can be free._ Her explanation is just four simple words. But, somehow...even though it wasn't really a good reason, even though it had too little words, even though it didn't had those big words, even though they're just simple words. To her, it's important, it's a feeling that she won't have for a while. But...Law understood why. Spending 10 years behind a wall of her own home, instead of wanting to be home...she wants to escape the prison, her home, the fence that had been keeping her away from the world. "I see...then I guess you're going to join my crew."

Bell's face was just an innocent face having no clue what's going on. "I'm going to be the Pirate King...that's why you're going to join me.".

Why? The question just had to come. Law just look at her and answered in a the-truth-is-pretty-obvious voice "Because you just going to get lost. The sea is big and so is the world, if you don't have anybody else with you at the start, you might even last for a minute.".

Bell just look at Law with a amused face while Law was getting red from the stare. Getting back on the book that she was writing on to tell people what she trying to say, she started writing.

"What are you writing?"

Bell didn't say anything and just kept silence (even though she's already mute). As she finished she held the page she was writing on and pressed it against Law's face.

"I can't read if you cleaning my face with it ya know!" Bell took the paper from the Law's face at a distance where you can read it.

_Promise me. That you bring me to the sea with you and make me the Queen of Pirates._

Law had no problem of the first part of the sentence of the promise but the last part had made furiously red. "Of course I bring you with me to the sea! BUT! I won't make you the Queen of the Pirates!"

_Why?_

That question just had to come again. "W-Well...b-because...um...just because!"

_Just promise me that you will bring me with you to the sea._

Bell took her pinky into action holding it out so that they can pinky promise. Her face had a serious look. No matter how mature she had look she is still the childish type. "Fine, I promise." Law look away in the other direction with his blushing face while wrapping Bell's pinky with his promising her.

"I promise."

Well, it's a thought though. How long will their promise will last?

The Bell's Promise that is.

* * *

**I know I change the summary but whatever, the summary was a little different from story well a lot. This story is pretty much chapters of different memories there isn't really any plot until the end. So yeah. And this is proof of my laziness I know I'm terrible for not updating for so long which I don't even remember how long.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Bell's Eyes

**Hello, guys and I apologize for the long wait the reason why it is like this is because I accidently delete the original chapter 3 and I hate a lot from school, and 3 little projects with it so I didn't get enough to type. And even if I did I was lazy so I apologize for my laziness and I updated this chapter to made it up. Again I apologize for the long wait I'm just that terrible of a person. Anyway, I apologize for grammars, spelling or all those stuffs, please enjoy the story. Oh and I also started on the Victoria Chess' Secret Rewritten Story so there will be a new story soon! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Bell's Eye**

Law never notice it much. The first time he met Bell, he saw her crimson eyes. But, now...it seems like she never even have eyes. Her long bangs were covering them like they were forbidden to be seen. Law never notice it until now. He liked her eyes, they had the same color of a rose, the flower that he liked. And beside, he had been experimenting on animals a lot lately so the color red was not new. Law wanted to ask why she was always covering her eyes. But, he didn't had the courage for some reason. Like how she have those rabbit's ears and tail, he never question about them.

_Law!_

"What?!"

Law and Bell were apparently playing tic-tac-toe. Pretty boring but the two were actually playing it in a differently style. It a combination of Twister and Tic-tac-toe. It was like the game Twister, but it doesn't have the spinner instead you play tic-tac-toe with your hands and feet. Apparently, Bell and Law were in a weird position. Law was on top of Bell like bridge. While, Bell that was under him was struggling with her position. She was close to doing split and she was laying on her back (Almost) with her hands stretching out to the corners of 3x3 box.

Outcome of Tic-Tac-Toe:

X O X

O O X

X O X

O: Law, X: Bell

Winner: Law

Bell was laying on the grass stretching her arms and legs, she was in a very uncomfortable position for a very long time and it hurts. "Well, that was fun." Law said as he fell on his back.

Watching the clouds pass by one by one. That's when he noticed it. He stood up and saw Bell's face with her eyes in bare sight. The crimson eyes that he never got to see everyday. Law never really noticed it. The gentleness in the eyes, filled with many determines. Being the only children on the island, it was his first time to see a child so confidence. It was the first time, that he even got to meet a person like that. He didn't want Bell to cover those eyes. The eyes that were beautiful as roses.

_Law?_

She called out to him with confused face wondering why her childhood friend was staring at her. Law might have able to understand what Bell was talking about, but he can never really hear everything Bell said.

_What _ _ doing _?_

But, Law always hear enough words to understand what she was always talking about. Law didn't answer Bell's question, and looked away with the tip of his ears red. He was just going to embarrass himself by just staring at Bell. Bell who was carefree and never really can read the atmosphere was confused with the situation. She had never seen Law like that before. "Can I ask you something Bell?" Law suddenly asked her.

He had already asked something but Bell just nod. "Why do you keep your eyes hidden?".

That clicked it. Bell always thought it wouldn't be this question. And she doesn't really want to answer it. It's not like Bell's eyes were forbidden to be seen. It's not like it has magical power or something. They were just normal eyes. But, red ones were rare.

_Eyes, creepy._

It only took two words to let Law know what Bell was thinking. She was scared of other people calling her a freak. She was scared that she might scare Law away. She thought that her red eyes is what keeping her away from the outside world. She thought that her eyes brought shame to her family. She didn't say all of these but Law knew as soon as she said those two words. Law took a deep breath and turn his head back to her. "I be leaving now. See you tomorrow.".

Standing up, Law walk through the gate, walking down the path. Now, Bell was even more scared about tomorrow. Questions went through her head bouncing everywhere. What if he's not coming back? Was he scared of me? Why did I answer that question? Just when she finally had a friend she thought she was going to lose one. Law was her first friend that she had, and she was Law's first friend. They were the only children here on the island after all. The adults doesn't count as friends. Bell didn't want to lose him yet, no, she doesn't want to lose him.

When the maids came to tell her to go inside, she stayed in one spot. Waiting for Law for him to come back. When her parents came to her, she stayed gripping on the fence. Not wanting to leave one little bit. Somehow, her parents were able to convince her that Law was coming back and put her to bed. But, Bell wasn't able to sleep one minute. Her minds was still active from worries. Her eyes still open watching out for Law. Her night wasn't a pleasant night at all. It was filled with worriedness. He come back. He come back. The three words kept repeating in her head like an alarm clock to keep her awake. When sunrise came she immediately went out of bed and went to the fence looking at the dirt path with begging eyes. She didn't want to eat anything, she just want her friend back.

Walking on the path was law. Holding a little box with a bell decorating on it. It was about to be noon and it was the time when he usually arrive at the mansion. It takes about 30 minutes to arrive since their houses were on the opposite sides of the island. Law just hope that Bell didn't get any ideas about him betraying her. Well, maybe she will since she's that kind of person. Arriving at the fence of the house, he saw little Bell laying besides the fence with a not so peaceful sleeping face. 'So, she did wait for me.'. Law just smile, opened the gate kneeling down besides Bell. Putting the little box in her hand with a piece of note on it. He lay besides since he was also sleepy.

Not noticing Bell. She was awake. And she knew that Law was besides her. She opened the box only to find a rose hair clip for her bangs. She opened the note that he put next to her reading it. She smiled and held onto Law's hand and went back to sleep.

_Don't cover them, I like them. Besides, they're like the roses._

_Law_

Just like the roses, so beautiful and graceful but at the same time it has its thorns. A rose has thorns. They are the roses, they would also have thorns;

the Bell's Eyes.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy the story. I know it was crappy but you know what I don't care. As long as I update I'm fine. And this is my first time writing a story that is making up a person's past that's why it's hard for me to come up with ideas so yeah. And I think that this story will only have a few more chapters and then I will end it. I might do a sequel for this at the end if you want.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

**P.S.**

**Please Review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Bell's Toy

**Hello, guys! Ok, um just for you to know I don't really interact with other people on the internet so I'm not really good with strangers especially on the internet. I not really good with the internet yet so yeah. Just for you to know. Anyway I know I took a long time on the last chapter because I had a lot of homework and I was like "Oh My Goodness!" and then I was running of ideas for this since I only planned out the beginning and the end. But I hope you enjoy this part if I run out of ideas I could use some help sometime. Thank you for your time.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Bell's Toy**

When Bell was just only 4 year old, she received a gift from Santa Claus. A small bear; a polar bear; a plush toy. She never really knew what the toy was back then since she could care less about books. All she thought it was a toy, a toy for her to play. But, the bear however was really special. More special than any toy. She named it Bepo. She would held it gently. She would play with it day to night. She would wash it by herself when it's dirty. She took care of it forever and ever, like the bear itself was not a toy but a friend.

Law and Bell were inside the mansion since it had started raining outside. They entered Bell's room which Law thought it would be pink and girly at first but then, Bell didn't seem like that kind of person. The room wasn't really that huge like Law had thought but he never said it was small either. The walls and floor were spotless with no dust on anywhere. The bed was made neatly without a wrinkle on it. Only a few big plush toys and some small ones, this was not like what Law had thought. He could continue the list as he looked at his left and right, front and back. (I leave it to your imagination).

But, something caught his attention the most. On the golden bed that was decorated with a creamy color was one white bear. It wasn't like any other plush toys that was decorating Bell's room. It didn't look new like those other plush toys. While all the other toys that look like they have not been touch, the bear look like it had been cared for the most. Law couldn't take his eyes off it. He knew that Bell's family always brought her toys, even though she never played with them. He knew that Bell never like toys that much. He knew that Bell never really liked bears. But, somehow looking at the bear he felt like it was been cared for a very long time but yet at the same time it had not been played for a while. Law wanted to ask what the bear was but didn't have the words to say it.

Bell who was trying to get the boy's attention for a while couldn't. Except he was staring at the bear she hated the most. The bear that was sitting on her bed again. She never really like it. It was the thing that hurt her parents. Not the toy but a real one. Bell knew that she can't blame the poor toy but every time she look at it, it just remind her of the sad memory. She wanted to throw it away but she didn't had the heart. Looking at it makes her want to cry but she knew that would only make her weak. "Ne, Bell..." Law suddenly called out to her finally had the words that he was searching for.

"I thought you didn't like bears." Law said looking at her.

Bell nod saying that was a fact. "Then...what's that?"

...

_My toy_

Law really didn't understood. She hated bears. She didn't like toys. She never play with toys. Then why did she choose this toy especially when it's something that she hates the most in her life.

_A _...hurt _ mom_

Law may have not hear what had hurt Bell's mother but he knew well what it was. It was a bear. Law heard of this incident before. When he was 7 and about back then Bell was probably 5, some stupid people forgot to lock the cage of a bear's when they arrived on the island. Apparently the bear escaped and one woman got hurt. Law assumed that was Bell's mother. "Do you hate your toy?"

Bell only nod in s\respond as she stared at the bear with gentle eyes. Eyes that wasn't filled with sadness nor anger. They were filled with longing for something. Law only smiled at the scene in front of him. Even though she hate bears. Even though she doesn't play with toys. Even though she didn't even like toys. She still want to play with it. But it will take a while.

Law came next to the girl taking the towel that she was holding that was meant for him. He dried his hair with Bell a little surprise from the action. Since she was occupied with the bear. "Do you want the bear?" He asked her.

She shook her head but he knew that she still wants it. Smirking at her action, he just walk to the huge bed that made Law like a little toddler trying to climb the bed. He took the bear and came back to Bell. "Then can I have it?"

This action was not so to tease her. It was just for a while until Bell wants it back. It was just going to take a while. Holding the white bear. The white bear that was dressed in a orange jumpsuit. The white bear that was cared for. The white bear that was played with. It was going to be played with soon. Everything that white bear lost will come back. But, for now...it just going to be a while with Law. Then the white bear will come back soon to its rightful owner.

_Yes._

"Thanks."

He was going to give it back but not now, until it's the right time he is going to hold on to it for a while...

the Bell's toy.

* * *

**Ok, now I was running out of ideas but then thousand of ideas came to me well not a thousand. But, this chapter took a while didn't it. And I am planning only to have only 10 chapters or so on this story so yeah. And on chapter 3 I said that there will be a new story soon well it's going to be out soon so be patient. And I'm actually making another story early because if I stick to one story too much I get bored and discontinue the story. I know it's a bad habit of mine yeah. There might be some random story but yeah. And the story that going to come out soon, it's a so story that I was planning to do later but whatever. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thank you. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Bell's Birthday

**Hello, yay I updated a chapter. I just want you to know...It's finally here! The new story! And the new story is not the rewritten story of Victoria Chess' Secret because apparently I was having trouble of how to write it and the plot is not finished. And since I really some other distraction like a one-shot or something I decided to a AcexOC story and it's not that bad. It's a one-shot and I'm not good with those romantic stories since I'm not a big fan sorry if the story sounds weird. The new story's title is My Question for You. If you didn't read the story and don't seem to be interested, I will give a preview in this chapter and then see if you like it or not. Anyway I speak too much the preview is after this message and then the chapter of this story. Hope you like it and please review! if you can...**

**Preview:**

I been waiting. I didn't even bother to count the days while I was waiting. It would only make me feel even more depressed. Waiting for 24 hours, waiting for days, weeks, and months. But, you never came.

...

Staring at my hands that were always small. The hands that always need help. Touching my silver hair that reached the ground, I felt like Rapunzel in those fairy tales that I had read.

...

The promise that he made to me when he left that day. A tiny promise that anyone could do he said. I never seen his face. The bricks of the ancient tower separated us. I could only hear his voice through the thick walls.

...

I couldn't do anything but listen and cry. He had something to ask me. He wanted me to wait. He said that he would get me out of this tower. That's why I promised that I will wait.

**And that's all I'm showing and I hope you're interest in it and it doesn't show really much romance like kissing or anything so yeah. If you're not interest just please give it a chance. Thank you for your time and the preview they are just part of paragraph so like from Par. #1 I took a part of it, from Par. #2 I took a part of it something like that. So when you see a ... that means that they are separated and not in order or something like that. Just read!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Bell's Birthday**

Law was troubled. Ever since last week when Bell had told him the news. He couldn't decide what to get. It was going to be Bell's birthday soon. Now Bell didn't like partying and she won't be on her birthday. And that was how she wanted. Both of her parents were busy on that day. And so was Law since he had to help his father with his medical work. Law now had been more busy since he had an ambition of becoming a doctor on his pirate crew. He hadn't been to Bell's mansion for a while. And for Bell this was terrible news especially since she was going to be alone on her birthday. All of her servants were on a vacation on that day since getting a day off at the mansion was hard. Especially now since Bell and her parents had got a new pet. But that didn't mattered right now. Law was looking through the window of a craft shop. And apparently there wasn't a lot of things on display. All they have were probably...crap. While at the toy store's was filled with toys of course but Bell's family had already got everything from that store. Beside Bell doesn't even play with the toys.

While at Bell, Bell was...um...gloomy. Her depressed aura that surrounds her was a part of hell. One step into it and you feel negative right away. Law wasn't coming and it was going to be her 11's birthday too. Her parents weren't home. The servants were on vacation. She was alone in that big, gloomy, dark mansion. All alone. Now she didn't want that. And she heard that there might be a chance of a thunderstorm today too and she hated thunder. No, more she fears it. And those thunder days, nobody was there for her. And it was always on her birthday that a thunderstorm come since at this island it's always sunny and clear. Her parents were never there for her birthday. Her servants that's always with her was always on vacation. Now Law, her first friend wasn't going to be here. Especially when this is the first time that he had experience her birthday. Well, it's not like she never expect it. It was always the same anyway. Being alone.

At Law, he couldn't find anything at all. Last time he gave a present to Bell was a clip for her bangs. And that reminds him, more lately she had been wearing it showing her crimson eyes. But more on that later. Law had looked everywhere in town and nothing showed his interest. And it a storm was coming soon and that was not bad news. Then Law noticed, every time there was a storm, it would be on this day. Why was it always on this day? But Law ignored it since he had to get a present quick.

Bell was getting a drink. A glass of water. She was holding onto her blanket that was decorating her bed. She covered herself with it. Scared that there will be a lighting shooting down while she was not hiding. Bell held the glass cup drinking every drop of water that was in there. She hoped that Law would be here soon. She hoped that her parents were home. She hoped that one of the servants would come here to check her. But waiting for a couple of hours nobody appeared. And the storm had already started. And Bell with no choice of someone to be with she hid under her bed covering herself with a her thick, golden blanket.

Hurrying, he ran as fast he could, holding the gift that he had prepared carefully. It took him a while to actually find a present but that didn't matter. The rain had already started and he was starting to get wet. He hid the present under his shirt but carefully since he didn't want to crush the gift. The sound of the puddle as he step on them as he ran by echoes through the air. He had to hurry, the words echoes in his mind. I can't keep her waiting. Reaching the white fence that surrounded the mansion he opened the gate without even closing it. He was at the door. Ringing the bell.

Bell heard a bell as soon as it was rang. She got out of her bed immediately not knowing who could it be. It could be mom and dad. It could one of the servants. Or...it could be Law. She ran down the hallway the only sounds that could be heard was her heavy footsteps against the wooden floor. Holding onto the golden blanket that was covering her, she look through the peep hole. Only to see a certain guest.

Law was waiting. He could hear foot steps running down the hall way. Right now he was officially soak. His hair all messy than before. His shirt that his father that had just bought him now was wet. The pants were heavy like they weigh tons or something. But for now he could only wait for Bell to answer the door before he can care about his own self.

She saw Law. Law was here. She opened the door slowly only to see Law coming to door saying that it was him. But Bell didn't care, she immediately abandon her position under the blanket and leaped onto Law crying and hugging him. Law didn't know what to say. Sure Bell had always hugged him and leaped on him and all. But this was the first time that Law had seen her cry. "B-Bell."

He tried to get her attention but it didn't work. She was hugging him like he was possession, she was never going to let go that was for sure. Then a lighting struck. Only making little Bell scared and drag Law into her home. But she didn't let go of him. Good thing that law was holding the gift or it had been crushed by Bell along time ago. "Are you afraid of thunder?"

She nodded. Bell had never been afraid of something like other girls do. But she was scared of thunder. "Do you want me to stay here for the night?"

Bell nodded. Beside Law knew that she wasn't going to let go anytime soon. Bell held his hand and held her blanket on the other. She had led him to her bedroom. She climbed on her bed wanting Law to do the same. It was past their bedtime anyway. Law had never noticed how late it was. It was now midnight, how long did he spent just to look for a gift. Bell was still holding onto Law's hand tightly not wanting to let go, not in her sleep, not until it was time for Law to go. Law now that had just remembered about the present went quickly to get it since he had left on the end table. But by the time he had got it, Bell was asleep. But, she didn't look like she was having a peaceful sleep. Climbing back on the bed he held Bell's hand, it got more peaceful. Smiling at the innocent face, he opened the present. Maybe it wasn't necessary to wrap the gift. Opening it was a locket. You could put picture in it yes but what caught the attention was a bell. on it was bell and it has sound. He put it on Bell's neck but checking his hand not to wake her up. "Happy birthday...Bell."

Inside the locket was a picture of him and her. And Bell was glad that it was her birthday. But not Law or the weather. The storm that she always hated was a warning to her. It all happened after her birthday;

the Bell's Birthday.

* * *

**Yes! I finally finished and I am sorry for taking so long. I know this was short but all my chapters are only 1000 words well about. Might be more. But yeah. And yes I have a new story and I hope you would read it. Thank you for your time and please review.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please.**

** And I might have a new story.**

**(Just for you to know) But it is not Victoria Chess' Secret.**

**Thank you very much.**


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE I'm sorry T-T

**Michaela M&M's Letter of Apologies:**

**Dear Readers,**

** I'm very sorry for not updating for a very long time and because of that is school. Yes but that is the only small reasons, I have homework, chores, and all those stupid craps not very good reasons isn't it. Well to tell you I been lazy, I cannot find any ideas at all right now sure there is a lot but somehow I don't have spirit to do it. I mean I'm not active about this. In order to make me update is either tell me to continue and all those craps I don't know or I do another story. Yes and I am going to do another story because I am having so much new ideas everyday from just going to school, going home, eating craps, reading fanfictions and just imagining using my stupid, big, randomly ideas mind. When I finally get spirit or whatever you call back I will update this story with all those chapters which I only need five more chapters at least. The new story I am doing is kind of I don't know kind of like another person's story and don't get me wrong I am not copying before I even read that story I came up with this so yeah. Just for all of you know all my stories are not being copied by other people. And believe me, if one my story is like copying another story I will discontinue it delete if I have to because I don't want people to think I'm copying somebody. So yeah. Anyway these are the main points:**

**1. The Bell's Carols will be on hold for a while. Until I get my activation back or whatever you call it.**

**2. There will be a new story.**

**3. If you want me to continue this story you can review me or pm me. (If you want!)**

**4. I hate insults, they deactivate me from insults (Off TOPIC!)**

**5. I'm so sorry for all of those who had been reading my story.**

**There is some main points that I had not mention in the upper part up there so sorry. I hope you have a nice day and please forgive me for doing this. This thing will disappears when I update a new chapter. And the next chapter I don't know what it is going to be so I will update another note for all of you to know when I get my activation back. And I hope you just enjoy my new story you should be able to find it. Bye and see you guys later in the new story! :) :(**

**Sincerely,**

**Michaela M&M or minhthu12 or just whatever you want to call me not insults though!**


	7. News on the Bell's Carols!

**Michaela M&M's Note:**

**Hello everyone, it has been a while since I update, and you all know the reason if you read the notice I put. And I have news, Chapter 6 of The Bell's Carols is coming out in March! Yes, finally I am now out of a writer block and the reason why it is going to be in March is because of my homework and school stuffs you know. And then I have this book report coming and I haven't done anything yet so there will be a little bit running around in my house because of me. But whatever, I am so happy now, I haven't like update on this like for a whole month, I am so excited! I hope you all don't hate me because I haven't update for a while. I am super sorry about that. I like just decided to do this because I was bored, at my house I have nothing but computers and yet I'm bored. Probably I can't find anything fun, so that is why I decided to start on this story again, and I will be updating Even If too. If you don't know what Even If is, it is a story I decided to do and rewrite because I just hated the first two chapters I did pretty stupid but yeah. I am like trembling right now for some reason. Main reason why I am writing this:**

**Chapter 6 of the Bell's Carols is going to be out on March!**

**So that is why I hope you are excited if you are not then whatever. It is still okay, my main purpose for this story is nothing but to let people enjoy my stories. That is all. Thank you for your time and I hope you are excited and have a nice day. :)**

**Sincerely,**

**Michaela M&M or minhthu12**

**Thanks.**


End file.
